Schemering: Vallende Nacht (1)
Proloog Ringstaart wiebelde zenuwachtig heen en weer. Hij was een maan krijger, en Duifveder en Strosnor hadden zich een kwart maan daarna ook bij hen gevoegd. Hij zat voor de ingang van de holle boom, waar Morgenster, de Clanleider woonde. Ze had gezegd dat hij hier moest wachten, samen met Vlekoog. Vlekoog was zijn broer, en zo te zien was hij ook angstig. 'Hebben we wat verkeerds gedaan de afgelopen tijd?' vroeg hij bang. 'N-nee toch?' antwoordde Ringstaart. Morgenster was dan wel zijn tante, hij wist dat het meer dan een familiebezoekje was als ze een kat bij zich riep. 'Kom binnen' miauwde een stem en de Rivierclanleider stak haar kop uit het hol. 'Ik wil iets bespreken.' Ringstaart volgde de wit grijze poes naar een ruimte die helemaal bedekt was met mos en veren. Egelklaver, een jonge poes die een tijdje voor hem krijger was geworden, zat er al. 'Ik wilde, zoals ik al zei, iets vertellen. Jullie weten misschien al dat Schijnselmists jongen vandaag zes manen zijn. Ringstaart, Vlekoog en Egelklaver, ik wil dat jullie mentor worden van drie van hen.' Ringstaart kon zijn geluk niet op en naast zich hoorde hij Vlekoog zuchten van opluchting. 'Wie word de vierde mentor?' vroeg Egelklaver nieuwsgierig. Morgenster schudde haar kop. 'Dat weet ik nog niet. We hebben eigenlijk ook nog drie andere krijgers nodig, vanwege mijn jongen die binnenkort ook leerlingen worden.' Ringstaart knikte. 'Rozendoorn was mijn mentor, en ze deed het fantastisch!' Vlekoog protesteerde. 'Morgenster, jij hebt mij goed opgeleid tijdens de zwangerschap van Schijnselmist. Waarom neem jíj niet een leerling?' Morgenster schudde haar kop. 'Dat was omdat ik ter vervanging nodig was. Maar ik moet me echt focussen op Stormster.' Er gleed een rilling door Ringstaarts ruggengraat. Stormster was na Straalsters dood de leider van de Windclan geworden. Hij wou niets anders dan Langklauw, zijn vroegere mentor die was gedood bij een grensconflict, wreken. En dat heeft hij al genoeg gedaan, dacht Ringstaart grimmig. Toen Stormster nog commandant was en Stormvaren heette, had hij Traanvacht vermoord. Ruisblad had haar plaats ingenomen, maar de Clan was nog steeds boos. Hoe kón hij een medicijnkat doden, dacht Ringstaart. 'Rustig maar' miauwde Egelklaver plagend. Pas toen merkte Ringstaart dat zijn klauwen het mos bewerkten. 'Ehhh... de vierde mentor?' probeerde Morgenster het gesprek weer op gang te brengen. Cirkelsteen kwam binnen. 'Ha! Bruinwilg natuurlijk. Hij is de oudste krijger van de Rivierclan en is heel sterk, dapper en loyaal.' Morgenster knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk. Ik zal de ceremonie meteen houden.' Ringstaart voelde opwinding en probeerde zich te herinneren hoe Rozendoorn zich had gedragen tijdens háár mentorceremonie. 'Wat moeten we doen?' siste hij in Vlekoogs oor. Zijn broer lachte. 'Warhoofd! Je raakt gewoon de neus van je mentor aan.' Ringstaart knikte en hij hoorde Morgensters stem door het kamp galmen. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Ruisblad en Cirkelsteen zaten al op de open plek, en nu kwamen Rozendoorn en Bruinwilg ook. Kleurstroom, Ringstaarts moeder, liep naast haar partner en ook zijn vader, IJzelklauw. De volgende katten waren de oudsten, Kromtand en Kervelklauw. Nadat iedereen zat kwamen de laatsten: Schijnselmist, Kuilkit, Zwemkit, Zalmkit en Mierkit. Ringstaarts hart bonsde. Van wie zou hij mentor worden? Schemerkit, Nachtkit en Beekkit werden tegengehouden door Bloemveder. 'Kittens mogen niet bij Clanvergaderingen zijn' miauwde ze vriendelijk. De grijze poes was de moeder van Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist. Ze was al vrij oud en zou zich snel terugtrekken bij de oudsten. 'Maar zij mogen het wel!' protesteerde Schemerkit terwijl hij naar de vier kittens wees. 'Zij worden nu leerlingen' murmelde Bloemveder terwijl de kittens teleurgesteld de kraamkamer in schuifelden. Het begin van de ceremonie wekte Ringstaart uit zijn gedachten. 'Deze kittens zijn nu zes manen oud' miauwde Morgenster. 'Als eerste, Zalmkit, kom naar voren!' Het witte poesje met grijze strepen piepte opgewonden terwijl ze naar voren holde. 'Vanaf nu zal jij Zalmpoot heten. Egelklaver, jij zal haar mentor worden. Jouw mentor was IJzelklauw, mijn broer. Ik vertrouw erop dat jij álles wat je van hem hebt geleerd doorgeeft aan Zalmpoot.' Egelklaver raakte haar neus aan en trok zich terug in de menigte. 'Dan nu Kuilkit. Van nu af aan is jouw naam Kuilpoot. Jouw mentor zal worden... Bruinwilg. Jij hebt een grote schat van kennis, je bent ooit leerling van Kervelklauw geweest en hebt onze commandant Cirkelsteen opgeleid. Doe dat alsjeblieft weer zo goed bij Kuilpoot.' De twee katers raakten elkaars neuzen aan. 'Mierkit, vanaf nu heet jij Mierpoot. Ringstaart, Rozendoorn was jouw mentor en ik was weer háár mentor. Geef je kennis en kundigheid door aan de nieuwe generatie.' Ringstaart barstte bijna van trots toen hij Mierpoots neusje aanraakte. Hij is nu mijn leerling, dacht hij trots. 'Zwemkit, jouw nieuwe naam is Zwempoot. Vlekoog, Schijnselmist is de moeder van Zalmpoot en ook jouw vroegere mentor. Ik heb haar taak vervangen tijdens haar zwangerschap, en ik hoop dat jij alle kennis die jij van ons hebt geleerd aan haar doorgeeft.' Nu klonk er een luid gejoel. 'Zalmpoot, Kuilpoot, Mierpoot, Zwempoot!' Ringstaart dacht aan zijn krijgerceremonie. Zelfs tóén had hij zich niet zo trots gevoeld! Hoofdstuk 1 Ringstaart rende blij op Mierpoot af. 'Je deed het prima!' miauwde hij goedkeurend. 'Jaja, gaan we nu trainen?' mompelde Mierpoot. 'Sorry' voegde hij er haastig aan toe. 'Ik ben gewoon te blij dat ik eindelijk mag gaan leren vechten!' Ringstaart zuchtte. 'Een krijger zijn houdt meer in dan alleen vechten.' Mierpoots aandacht was nu gewekt. 'Wat dan?' 'Nou, jagen bijvoorbeeld' miauwde Ringstaart. 'Oh ja!' riep Mierpoot uit. 'Dat wil ik ook heel graag leren! En zwemmen ook!' Ringstaart kuchte. Hij was een Rivierclankat, dus was het nogal logisch dat hij kon zwemmen. Hij was dan niet bepaald één van de beste zwemmers... maar hij was er niet bang voor. Hij had een andere angst. Hij kon niet klimmen, hij was altijd bang om te vallen. Dat ene moment schoot weer door zijn kop. Hij was met IJzelklauw, Morgenster en Vlekoog, die toen net als hij nog een kitten was, naar Esra's schuur geweest. Ze waren achterna gezeten door een hond. Hij rilde als hij eraan terugdacht. Hij was uit de boom gevallen, en alleen de plotselinge verschijning van Cirkelsteen had hem gered. 'Oké Mierpoot, dan gaan we...' Morgenster onderbrak hem. 'Laat maar Ringstaart. Hij heeft een vermoeiende dag achter de rug, dus laat hem vandaag maar even rusten.' Luid protesterend verdween Mierpoot samen met zijn broers en zussen in het leerlingenhol. Ringstaart zag aan de blik van zijn leider dat ze hem wou spreken en gedwee liep hij naar het leidershol toe, waar Vlekoog ook al zat. 'Luister jongens' miauwde Morgenster. 'Jullie mogen binnenkomen, op voorwaarde dat jullie het tegen niemand zeggen.' Ze zuchtte. 'Tijdens mijn reis ontmoette ik de Hemelclanmedicijnkat, Witstaart. Zij vertelde me over een profetie: Twee katten, twee katten van jouw eigen bloed. Zij zullen de Clans redden... of verwoesten. ''Ik denk dat ik weet wat dit betekend: jullie zijn mijn neefjes, dus jullie zijn de katten die Witstaart bedoelde. Ik heb het al die tijd verzwegen, dat spijt me. Maar nu zijn jullie krijgers, MENTORS zelfs! Jullie zijn er klaar voor.' Vlekoog liet een kreet horen, maar Ringstaart was te verward om wat uit te brengen. ''Ik? Een profetie? ''dacht hij wanhopig. ''Ik ben niet eens een grote krijger! Waarom heeft de Sterrenclan Vlekoog en ik uitgekozen voor deze belangrijke taak, en niet Cirkelsteen of Bruinwilg? '''Hoe kan ik dit geheim houden!' zuchtte Vlekoog, en Ringstaart knikte. 'Ja. Mogen we het aan één iemand vertellen, gewoon een vrirend waarmee ik gerust kan praten?' Morgenster peinsde. 'Nou, vooruit dan maar. Kies iemand die het nóóit door zal vertellen.' Ze zwaaide met haar staart ten teken van afscheid en liep naar buiten, waar Cirkelsteen stond. Ringstaart rende meteen op Strosnor af. 'Ik wil je wat vertellen, ergens waar we alleen kunnen zijn.' De grijze kater knikte opgewonden. 'Oké! Wat dacht je van de oude treurwilg? Die verderop de rivier. Niemand waagt zich daar.' Vlekoog rende op hun af. 'Wacht! Het is beter als we met zijn vieren zijn. Ik zou Beekkit wel willen kiezen...' Beekkit was hun nichtje, en Ringstaarts broer bezoekte haar vaak in de kraamkamer. 'Ze mag niet het kamp uit, Vlekoog' bracht Strosnor hem in herinnering. Vlekoog knikte. 'Eh... ja, ik weet al iemand anders. Maar die... eh... vertel ik het wel gewoon een keertje.' Hij holde snel weg en Ringstaart voelde een steek in zijn hart. ''Vlekoog liegt tegen me, dacht hij angstig. Ik dacht echt dat wij geen geheimen tegenover elkaar hadden! Ringstaart ging zitten bij de oude treurwilg. 'Strosnor, beloof je me dat je dit nooit door zal vertellen?' De kater knikte. 'Tuurlijk! Ik weet dat Vlekoog altijd meer voor je zal betekenen dan ik' voegde hij eraan toe, 'maar jij bent mijn allerbeste vriend.' Ringstaart snorde. Hij wist dat hij het geheim over de profetie veilig achterliet. Hoofdstuk 2 Vlekoog werd wakker en het zwakke licht drong zijn ogen binnen, zodat hij ze snel weer dichtkneep. Het is vandaag de eerste trainingsdag, bedacht hij geeuwend. Hopelijk gaat het goed. Plotseling bedacht hij zich dat hij heel misschien nog eventjes naar de grens kon gaan! Nee, vast niet, ''probeerde hij zichzelf te overtuigen. ''Ik moet aanwezig zijn op mijn eerste dag als mentor. ''Hij trippelde vastbesloten het hol uit, naar de overkant van het kamp. Diep verscholen achter riet lag het leerlingenhol. Hij begroette Mierpoot en Ringstaart die al naar de kampuitgang wandelden. 'Zwempoot!' riep hij. 'Zwempoot, het is tijd voor de training!' De poes hief haar kop op, knikte even en volgde hem toen het hol uit. De knisperende varens deden hem huiveren. ''Wat kan er zó erg zijn dat er een profetie voor nodig is, vroeg hij zich telkens af. Zwempoot dartelde voor hem uit. 'Wat wordt de eerste les? Jagen?' Vlekoog peinsde. 'Eh... jagen dan maar, als je dat graag wilt.' Ze snorde. 'Oké! Egelklaver heeft me weleens de sluiphouding geleerd, kijk, zo!' Ze zakte door haar poten. 'Je achterwerk iets meer omlaag, dan is -ie perfect. Weet je toevallig op welke prooi wij, behalve vissen, nog meer jagen?' Zwempoot schudde haar kop. 'Er liggen weleens muizen op de hoop verse prooi, maar welke soort weet ik niet.' Vlekoog knipperde vriendelijk met zijn ogen. 'Waterrat is na vis onze vornaamste maaltijd. Maar we eten ook weleens spitsmuizen en veldmuizen, als we die kunnen vinden.' Zwempoot likte langs haar lippen. 'Vis is veel lekkerder dan dat muizengedoe! Wanneer leer ik eigenlijk vissen?' voegde ze er vragend aan toe. Vlekoog dacht na. Wat hadden Morgenster en Schijnselmist hem ookalweer geleerd? 'Morgen gaan we naar de oude treurwilg, aan het eind van de rivier. Dan zal ik je leren hoe je moet zwemmen en vissen.' Zwempoot keek hem blij aan. 'Oké. Wat leren we dan vandaag?' Vlekoog zuchtte. 'Alles op zijn tijd. Je bent heel leergierig, en dat helpt ook als je een goede krijger wilt worden. Ik zal voordoen hoe je een waterrat besluipt.' Vlekoog plofte vermoeid neer in zijn mosnest. Ze hadden tot zonhoog getraind en daarna nog een dageraadpatrouille gedaan en gejaagd. 'Ik weet niet hoelang ik dit volhoud' gromde hij tegen Egelklaver, die naast hem lag. Vlekoog had al gemerkt dat de poes een oogje op hem had... alleen, hij was niet op haar verliefd. Hij had al iemand, maar niemand wist het, en dat was maar goed ook! Het was lang na zonsondergang toen Vlekoog naar de grens liep. 'Grasvleugel,' siste hij, 'ben je daar?' De lapjespoes stapte uit de struiken, en haar schoonheid werd zichtbaar. Haar vlekken schitterden in het bleke maanlicht. Vlekoog voelde een steek in zijn hart toen hij dacht aan Ringstaart. Vermoed mijn broer al iets? ''Die vraag stelde hij zich keer op keer in zijn kop. Grasvleugel was een Windclankat, een KRIJGER nog wel! 'Hoi Vlekoog' begroette ze hem en de zangerige klank in haar stem deed Vlekoog zijn zorgen vergeten. 'Wat ben je mooi' fluisterde hij. 'Echt, Grasvleugel, je beseft niet hoeveel je voor mij betekend.' Grasvleugel spinde luid. 'Stormster zal hier nooit achterkomen, daar zorg ik wel voor.' De twee wikkelden hun staarten in elkaar en keken naar het territorium van hun Clans in de nacht. Hoofdstuk 3 Ringstaart slikte toen hij keek naar de eekhoorn die hoog in de boom zat. 'Ga je hem vangen?' vroeg Mierpoot nieuwsgierig. 'Eh... eh... het kan juist een goede oefening voor jóú zijn...' stotterde Ringstaart bang, en Mierpoot hield zijn kop schuin. 'Maar dan moet jij mij toch leren klimmen?' Ringstaart zuchtte en wenkte zijn leerling. 'Ik kan niet klimmen. Dat komt omdat ik ooit uit een boom gevallen ben toen ik achterna werd gezeten door een hond... lang geleden, ik was een kitten... hij verscheurde me bijna...' Het verhaal kwam in horten en stoten maar hij was blij dat hij het had verteld. 'Oh' miauwde Mierpoot, 'dan probeer ik hem wel te vangen.' Hij plantte zijn klauwen in de schors. ''Nee, nee, dacht Ringstaart. Wat als je valt? ''Maar zijn bek zat dichtgeplakt, zo leek het wel. Hij kon zich niet bewegen, alleen maar kijken hoe de rode kater op een duizelingwekkende hoogte kwam. 'Hebbes!' siste Mierpoot toen hij de eekhoorn doodde met een snelle beet. 'If fom naaf benedef!' riep hij met de prooi in zijn mond. ''Nu moet hij nog veilig terugkomen, dacht Ringstaart zenuwachtig. Zijn maag verkrampte toen het katertje zijn grip verloor en naar beneden viel. 'NEEE!' gilde hij en sprong naar voren, nog net op tijd om Mierpoot op te vangen. 'Dat scheelde maar een snorhaar' hijgde hij en likte zijn leerling over zijn kop. 'Je bent nog maar een halve maan in training. Neem de volgende minder risico, oké?' Mierpoot snorde. 'Jahaaa.' Ringstaart liep naar Zwempoot. 'Vertel, heb jij Vlekoog ergens gezien?' De poes schudde haar kop. 'Nee. Hij heeft me op dageraadpatrouille gestuurd samen met IJzelklauw, Egelklaver en Rozendoorn.' Ringstaart gromde. 'Hij is de laatste tijd veel weg. Zodra ik hem zie zal ik vragen waar hij toch telkens is.' Zwempoot zwiepte geïrriteerd met haar snorharen. 'Ja, doe dat alsjeblieft. Dat heb ik tenminste weer een mentor.' Ze trippelde naar Zalmpoot, terwijl Ringstaart maar één ding dacht: wat verbergt Vlekoog toch voor me? '' Het was al maanhoog, en Ringstaart had aangeboden om de wacht te houden. Vlekoog was nog steeds niet teruggekomen en hij was ontzettend ongerust. ''Misschien heeft Stormster hem vermoord, dacht hij bang. Of een das, of een vos! Misschien zelfs wel die hond. ''Hij was dan ook opgelucht toen de varens ritselden en hij zijn broer zag. 'Vlekoog!' miauwde hij blij. 'Waar bleef je nou?' Vlekoog hijgde. 'W-Windclan. Ik was aan het jagen toen Witbloem en een paar andere krijgers me aanvielen. Ze zeiden dat ik over de grens was, maar ik volgde gewoon een muis dicht langs de grens. S-Stormster heeft me overhoord, maar ik ben ontsnapt.' Zijn ogen stonden bang. 'Ik heb wat geroken: ze zijn de grenzen aan het verlengen. Ze hebben nu al een paar vossenlengtes meer besproeid... oh, Ringstaart, ik ben zo blij dat ik enkel wat schrammen heb! Het was met mij anders net zo afgelopen als met Traanvacht!' Na die woorden gleed er een rilling langs Ringstaarts ruggengraat. ''Ze gaan echt te ver! Hoofdstuk 4 Morgenster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten van de Rivierclan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Gapend kwamen de katten uit hun holen. Nachtkit, Schemerkit en Beekkit waren toch bij de vergadering, ook al waren ze kittens. Niemand had de energie om ze weg te jagen. 'Mijn excuses dat ik jullie om Maanhoog moet wekken. Maar er is iets gebeurd wat jullie beslist moeten weten: de grenzen zijn verlegt. Toen Vlekoog aan het jagen was, wellicht over de nieuwe grens, maar voor ons tellen de óúde grenzen, is hij gevangen genomen door de WindClan. Maar hij is ontsnapt...' '...op het nippertje' vulde Vlekoog angstig aan. 'Stormster had besloten me te doden. Ik sliep in een ruimte achter het medicijnhol, een kleine ruimte waar ik nauwelijks mijn kont kon keren, en bij zonsopgang zou hij me vermoorden. Regenpoel heeft me gezien tijdens mijn ontsnapping, en gelukkig zei ze dat ze het niet door zou vertellen. Ze vond dat Stormster te ver ging.' Vlekoog slikte toen hij eraan dacht hoe Stormsters klauwen geblonken hadden bij het nieuws dat hij spoedig zijn eind zou vinden. Ringstaart zag hoe het dal van Vierboom krioelde van de katten. Hij rende snel achter Vlekoog aan, naar beneden. Maar zijn broer zigzagde het veld over. Probeert hij me expres te ontwijken? ''Ringstaart zuchtte en hij liep in de richting van een paar andere krijgers. 'Hey Ringstaart!' begroette één van hen hem. 'Mijn naam is Veldklauw. Herken je me nog? Toen ik een leerling was, en Korrelster mijn mentor, hebben we jou en Vlekoog teruggebracht naar de RivierClan. 'Ja, dat weet ik nog' miauwde hij gegeneerd. Veldklauw wierp hem een vriendelijke blik toe en stelde toen de anderen aan hem voor. 'Dit is Botveder van de SchaduwClan, en dit is Struikbont, een WindClankrijger.' De twee katers knikten vriendelijk, maar Ringstaart vertrouwde Struikbont niet helemaal vanwege Vlekoogs ontvoering. 'Ik heb gehoord dat je mentor bent geworden' miauwde Struikbont. 'En ík heb gehoord dat de WindClan Vlekoog gevangen heeft genomen! Hij is mijn broer!' Struikbont boog zijn kop. 'Sinds Stormster leider is zijn wij onze trots verloren. Wij waren trots op onze Clan, maar nu is het een schande om onder zijn bevel te vechten.' Ringstaart keek hem meelevend aan. 'Waar is Regenpoel? Ik... eh.... ik ken haar al lang...' Struikbont snorde. 'Ja, ze is een erg aardige kat. Maar ze heeft niks meer te zeggen na Straalsters dood.' Heel even was er een glimp van vijandigheid in de ogen van de krijger. 'Morgenster deed was het juiste was' probeerde Ringstaart zijn leider te verdedigen. Struikbont geeuwde. 'Ach ja. Het maakte toch niets uit, want Straalster volgde Stormvarens adviezen blindelings op. En dat leidde tot de ondergang van deze Clan.' Botveder sprong boos op. 'Je Clan bestaat toch nog! Ooit zal Witbloem leider worden, en zij zal jullie weer royaal maken!' Struikbont schudde zijn kop. 'Ik vrees dat de WindClan van vroeger voor altijd verloren is.' Ringstaart knikte even en liep toen naar Regenpoel toe, die met Morgenster praatte. 'En, hoe gaat het met Duifpoot en Stropoot?' fluisterde Regenpoel, net hard genoeg zodat hij het kon horen. ''Waarom is ze daarin geïnteresseerd? ''Morgenster miauwde blij: 'Je jongen zijn nu krijgers! Ze zijn geweldige vechters.' Ringstaart had het gevoel dat hij versteend werd. ''Wat? Zijn Strosnor en Duifveder de kittens van Regenpoel? Maar ze is een WindClanmedicijnkat! ''Regenpoel snorde. 'Wat geweldig! Hoe heten ze?' 'Dat hoor je wel als ik aan de beurt ben om te spreken!' riep Morgenster en ze lanceerde zichzelf op de Groterots, naast Korrelster en Bladerster. Ringstaart hoorde maar half wat de leiders zeiden. ''Moet ik het Strosnor vertellen? Hoofdstuk 5 Vlekoog hief zijn kop op naar de Groterots toen de welbekende kreet klonk. 'De vergadering gaat beginnen!' brulde Stormster, zijn ogen vervuld van haat toen zijn blik op Vlekoog bleef rusten. Morgenster stapte naar voren. 'Wij hebben sinds een kwart maan twee nieuwe krijgers: Stropoot en Duifpoot staan nu bekend als Strosnor en Duifveder. Ook hebben we maar liefst drie nieuwe leerlingen. Mierpoot, met Ringstaart als mentor, Zwempoot, met Vlekoog als mentor, Kuilpoot, met Bruinwilg als mentor en Zalmpoot, met Egelklaver als mentor.' De leerlingen wiebelden zenuwachtig heen en weer toen iedereen naar hen keek. 'Verder wil ik iets aan Stormster vragen: waarom is Vlekoog door jullie ontvoerd?' ER viel een doodse stilte, gevolgd door onrustig gemompel. 'Hij was op ons territorium' miauwde de WindClanleider simpelweg. Morgenster gromde. 'Niet waar!' riep Vlekoog geschrokken uit. 'Ik was gewoon bij dat gedeelte zonder bomen, het Wilde Veld!' Stormster kuchte. 'We hebben veel kittens. Het is nodig.' Regenpoel siste. 'Stormster, zij hebben ook veel kits die honger lijden! Het is hún territorium!' 'Spreek mij niet tegen, stuk dassenstront!' snauwde de grijze kater. Er verscheen een gloeiende blik van spijt in zijn ogen. 'Sorry Regenpoel, maar dit zijn mijn beslissingen, oké?' Regenpoel wierp hem een half begrijpende, half boze blik toe. Waarom vergeeft ze het hem zo snel? Ze kán gewoon niet verliefd op hem zijn, ze is een medicijnkat! ''Nu stapte Bladerster naar voren. 'Wolken zijn voor de maan geschoven. De SterrenClan is boos. Biedt onmiddelijk jullie excuses aan.' Stormster wierp zijn kop naar boven, knipperde een paar keer respectvol en gromde voldaan toen de wolken heel langzaam wegdreven. Korrelster was nu aan het woord. 'Ook wij zijn sterk. Er zijn wat kleine probleempjes met tweebenen, maar dat pakken we goed aan en we hebben geen hulp nodig.' Wierstaart, zijn commandant, viel hem bij en daarna ook Kleinvaren, Paddenhart en Zwartstreep. Nu was Bladerster aan de beurt om te spreken. 'Er was een das in ons territorium. Grotpels en Eclipsvlam hebben hem gedood.' Eclipsvlam gromde. 'Ja, we hebben hem laten verdrinken waar het moeras het drassigst was!' Er klonken juichkreten. 'Een das minder is beter voor ons allemaal' besloot Morgenster. 'Het is tijd dat we van de vergadering vertrekken. Kom mee, RivierClan!' Stormster liep naar Vlekoog toe. 'Voordat je gaat, nog één dingetje: spoedig zal jij de dood vinden.' Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en rende toen op Regenpoel en Bespoot, de nieuwe medicijnkatleerling, af. Vlekoog rilde. ''Ik moet uitkijken. 'Wat in SterrenClansnaam is er?' vroeg Ringstaart. 'Stormster heeft gezworen me te doden' gromde Vlekoog. Hoofdstuk 6 Eenmaal aangekomen bij het kamp werden de katten overspoeld door vragen van de thuisblijvers. 'En?' vroeg Vissenschub, 'hebben jullie die konijnenvreters op hun fouten gewezen?' Morgenster baande zich een weg door de menigte en sprong op de Hogesteen. 'Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!' Nieuwsgierig spitste Ringstaart zijn oren. Hoe gaat Morgenster dit uitleggen? ''De poes gromde. 'De WindClan heeft zonder enige schaamte bekend dat ze ons territorium beetje bij beetje innemen. En ik kan de ontvoering van Vlekoog niet zomaar wegzetten. Ze zullen boeten, maar het is nog niet het juiste moment om aan te vallen.' Ze riep Bruinwilg, Cirkelsteen, Rozendoorn en Schijnselmist bij zich. 'Nu ga ik met de oudere krijgers spreken. Eh... Vissenschub, regel jij wat patrouilles?' Trots ging de jonge kater zitten. 'Wat je wilt, Morgenster.' Hij begon luidruchtig bevelen uit te delen. ''Wat een aansteller... Ringstaart hief zijn kop op toen hij voelde dat de warme vacht van Vlekoog naast zich verdween. Hij zag nog net het puntje van zijn broers staart wegglippen. Voorzichtig omzeilde hij Egelklaver, die de wacht hield, en hij rook dat Vlekoog niet ver van hem verwijderd was. Sluipend vervolgde hij zijn weg door het struikgewas. Doorns prikten in zijn gezicht, en hij zag dat zijn broer de Zonnerotsen achter zich liet en richting het Wilde Veld ging. De WindClangrens? ''dacht Ringstaart verward. ''Wat doet hij dáár nou weer? ''Geduldig wachtte Vlekoog totdat er geritsel klonk. Ringstaart kreeg het gevoel dat de tijd stil stond toen een WindClanpoes, die hij kende van de Grote Vergadering, tevoorschijn trad. 'Vlekoog!' hijgde ze en ze gaf hem een lik. 'Er is iets wat je moet weten. Bij... bij zonsopgang vallen wij de RivierClan aan. Stormster wil je doden, nee, júllie doden. Eén voor één, en jij bent de eerste. Zorg er alsjeblieft voor dat je er niet bent!' Vlekoog verstijfde. 'Ik ben er dan niet, wees gerust.' Ringstaart sprong tevoorschijn. 'WAT?!' krijste hij. 'Je moet naast je Clan staan tijdens een gevecht! Dit is afschuwelijk verraad... besef je dan niet waar je mee bezig bent?!' Vlekoog deinsde achteruit. 'Grasvleugel, laat ons maar alleen.' De poes murmelde een afscheid en holde weg. 'Alsjeblieft' smeekte Vlekoog, 'laat me het je uitleggen...' Ringstaart draaide zich woest om. 'Je hoeft me niks uit te leggen! Je bent verliefd op Grasvleugel, en je laat je Clan in de steek.' Vlekoog snikte. 'Ja, en wat dan nog? Je gaat het toch niet aan Morgenster vertellen!' Ringstaart siste. 'Ja, dat ga ik wel.' Na die woorden draaide hij zich om. 'Nee!' gilde Vlekoog. 'Jij, jij bent een verrader! Stuk vossenstront!' De twee broers vlogen elkaar in de haren, maar Ringstaart rukte zich los en schreed weg, vastberaden. ''Ik ga de Clan redden, en het boeit me niet wat Vlekoog doet. Hoofdstuk 7 Vlekoog rende zijn broer achterna. 'Stop!' Ringstaart keek hem pijnlijk aan. 'Sorry, maar ik móét de Clan redden. Denk aan de profetie: we hebben geen keus. Als we het vertellen zijn we helden. Als we het verzwijgen hebben we de ondergang van de RivierClan op ons geweten.' Vlekoog peinsde. Het zal voor altijd voorbij zijn. '''Oké, we doen het.' Morgenster siste boos. 'Waarom maken jullie me om Maanhoog wakker?' Ringstaart kuchte. 'Eh... we moeten iets vertellen.' Vlekoog stapte naar achteren. 'V-vertel jij het maar, Ringstaart...' Zijn broer zuchtte. 'Vlekoog is verliefd op Grasvleugel, een poes van de WindClan...' ''Waarom sta ik hier nog? Die verrader zal alles kapotmaken! '...ze heeft hem verteld dat ze de Clan gingen aanvallen bij Zonsopgang en ons één voor één gingen vermoorden. We moeten klaarstaan.' Morgenster gromde. 'Vlekoog, hier praten we later nog over. Eerst moet ik de Clan waarschuwen. Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen!' Katten kwamen knipperend met hun ogen tevoorschijn. 'Wat is er?' gromde Kromtand boos. 'De WindClan gaat ons aanvallen' miauwde Morgenster kalm. 'We moeten voorbereid zijn.' De oudsten, Kervelklauw, Kromtand en Klimstaart, ontblootten hun klauwen. 'Wij vechten mee!' riep Klimstaart uit. Egelklaver keek bezorgd naar haar moeder. 'Weet je het zeker? Er gaat veel bloed vloeien.' Klimstaart gromde. 'Ik. Vecht. Mee. Begrepen?' De voorbereidingen begonnen meteen, en Vlekoog merkte op dat Ringstaart angstig naar Strosnor keek. 'Wat is er? Ik snap dat je je vriend niet wilt verliezen, maar...' Ringstaart snauwde. 'Dat is het niet! Strosnor en Duifveder zijn de jongen van Regenpoel en Stormster!' Vlekoog hapte naar adem. 'W-wat? Wie weten het allemaal?' 'Nou, Kervelklauw en Bloemveder sowieso. En Morgenster.' De geringde staart van zijn broer zwiepte onrustig heen en weer. 'Ik ben bang dat dit gevecht hun het geheim zal vertellen.' Vlekoog keek naar dit alles. Zou Grasvleugel boos zijn? Vast wel. De zon begon langzaam op te komen, en de spanning steeg. 'Morgenster, hoe weet je dit eigenlijk?' vroeg Strosnor op een gegeven moment. 'Ga door met werken' miauwde Cirkelsteen vriendelijk. 'Je zal het wel te weten komen als de tijd er rijp voor is.' Plotseling klonk er een kreet. 'De WindClan! Ze komen!' schreeuwde Duifveder. Kervelklauw en Bloemveder keken elkaar bezorgd aan, en Vlekoog kon wel raden wat ze dachten. Wat zou dit gevecht wel niet veranderen? Hoofdstuk 8 Witbloem was de eerste die bij het kamp kwam, en ze slikte toen ze de muur van krijgers zag. 'De hinderlaag is mislukt' hijgde ze. 'Zullen we terugtrekken?' Stormster drong naar voren. 'Nooit! Kom mee!' Ringstaart zag vol afschuw hoe Stormster zich op Morgenster wierp. Hijzelf gromde toen een bruine harige kater Zalmpoot vastpakte. 'Laat haar met rust!' Ringstaart sprong op de kater af, die hij herkende van Grote Vergaderingen. Wat was zijn naam ook al weer... Oh ja, Struikbont. De twee rolden over elkaar heen en raakten verstrikt in een kluwen van vacht en klauwen. Plotseling trok iets Struikbont van hem af, en hij staarde in de ogen van Grasvleugel. 'Je hebt het verteld!' gilde ze. 'Ik moest de Clan redden' protesteerde hij boos. 'Ik kon niet anders.' Grasvleugel luisterde al niet meer en haalde haar klauwen over zijn flank. Helderrood bloed druppelde op de grond en vormde een klein plasje. De lapjespoes ontblootte haar tanden, klaar om hem een dodelijke keelwond toe te brengen. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht, dacht aan Rozendoorn, zijn vroegere mentor, Mierpoot, zijn leerling, IJzelklauw, zijn vader, Kleurstroom, zijn moeder en vooral Vlekoog. Oh, Vlekoog. Plotseling verslapte Grasvleugels greep en Vlekoog stond over haar heen gebogen. Zijn tanden dropen van het bloed. 'Ik moest het doen' miauwde hij schor. De mooie poes haalde nog één keer adem. Toen was het voorbij en Vlekoog slaakte een jammerkreet. Vol afschuw keek Ringstaart naar Grasvleugel. 'Dit was nooit mijn bedoeling' bracht Vlekoog uit. 'Ik... ik wilde haar slechts verwonden...' 'Ik begrijp het' fluisterde Ringstaart. Hij besefte best dat zijn broer de laatste was die de WindClanpoes pijn zou doen. Hij snikte en Ringstaart drukte zijn snuit tegen zijn vacht aan. 'Ze is nu in de SterrenClan.' Plotseling klonk er een grauw van dichtbij. 'Nu zal ik Langklauw en Straalster wreken' gromde Stormster. In een hoek gedreven zat Stronsnor, bibberend van angst. Duifveder rende op haar broer af, maar ze zou te laat komen. 'Stop!' krijste Regenpoel. 'Stop! Strosnor en Duifveder zijn je kittens!' Hoofdstuk 9 Stormster staarde verbaasd naar zijn partner. 'W-wat? Ze zijn toch dood?' Regenpoel jammerde. 'Nee! Laat het me uitleggen. Ik kon niet anders! Ik heb ze aan de RivierClan gegeven omdat ik geen moederkat kon worden door de oorlog...' Stormster keek haar boos aan, maar zijn blik verzachtte toen hij Duifveder en Strosnor zag. 'Jullie leven nog...' stamelde hij. Morgenster rende op hem af. 'Ik wist het al, ik heb ze van Regenpoel overgenomen en een plaats in de Clan gegeven.' Stormster staarde naar haar. 'Dankjewel. Jij hebt ze laten opgroeien zoals een echte krijger betaamd. Daar bedank ik je voor.' Morgenster snorde. 'Dus dan is het nu vrede?' De blik van de WindClanleider werd harder. 'Best. Voorlopig in ieder geval. En dan nu Strosnor en Duifveder... komen jullie mee naar de WindClan?' Ringstaart slaakte een kreet. 'Nee! Morgenster, dat kun je niet toestaan!' De angst om zijn beste vriend te verliezen was erg groot. 'Ik?' bracht Strosnor uit. 'Nooit! Ik ben loyaal aan mijn Clan, Stormster.' De grijze kater keek trots. 'Zoals een echte krijger: trouw en loyaal. Toch vind ik het jammer dat je niet meegaat.' Duifveder keek peinzend. 'Ik ga mee' besloot ze tenslotte. 'Nee' piepte Strosnor. 'Nee...' Hij zweeg en tranen rolden over zijn wangen toen Duifveder naar Witbloem liep. 'Tot ziens, zoon' miauwde Stormster. 'Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten.' In het kamp lagen bloedplassen, en bovendien lag er in het midden ook een lijk. Bruinwilg, Vissenschub en Schijnselmist stonden over hem heen gebogen. Ringstaart boog eerbiedig zijn kop toen hij zag dat het Kuilpoot was. 'Hij had een goede krijger kunnen worden' fluisterde Bruinwilg. 'Ik zal hem eren.' Nu sprong Morgenster op de Hogesteen. 'We hebben Kuilpoot verloren. Hij is gestorven voor de vrede, want Stormster en ik zijn gestopt met de oorlog.' Overal brak gejuich los. Het werd stil toen Morgenster verder ging: 'Regenpoel en Stormster zijn de echte ouders van Strosnor en Duifveder. Duifveder heeft gekozen om de Clan te verlaten.' Cirkelsteen, die de mentor van haar was geweest, boog bedroefd zijn kop. Klimstaart slaakte echter een meelevende zucht en trippelde naar Strosnor, haar vroegere leerling, toe. 'Ik wil wat belangrijks doen' ging Morgenster verder. 'Mijn jongen, Schemerkit, Beekkit en Nachtkit, zijn nu oud genoeg om leerlingen te worden. Kom maar naar voren.' Cirkelsteen snorde trots toen zijn jongen naar voren kwamen. 'Beekkit,' begon de RivierClanleider, 'jij hebt mij gisteren iets verteld. Ruisblad, ben jij klaar voor een leerling?' Ruisblad knikte. 'Oké. Beekkit, vanaf nu heet jij Beekpoot. Jij zal de medicijnkatleerling van Ruisblad worden.' Vlekoog keek blij naar de grijze poes, maar het verdriet in zijn ogen verdween niet. Ringstaart likte hem over zijn oor. 'Schemerkit, vanaf nu is jouw naam Schemerpoot. Vissenschub, jij zal mentor van hem worden. Kervelklauw heeft jou goed opgeleid, en nu is het jouw beurt.' De twee raakten elkaars neuzen aan. 'En dan Nachtkit. Totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend heet jij Nachtpoot. Strosnor, jouw mentor was Klimstaart. Nu ben jij aan de beurt om de nieuwe generatie te trainen.' Strosnor stapte trots naar voren. 'Beekpoot, Schemerpoot, Nachtpoot!' klonk er uit alle kelen. Ringstaart snorde. Mierpoot zou vast ook een goede krijger worden, maar tot het zover was moest hij nog veel trainen. En hij was er klaar voor. Dit was het verhaal Vallende Nacht. Hier een link naar het volgende deel uit deze trilogie: Hoop en Angst. Categorie:Schemering Categorie:Schemering: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Verhalen